


Hanging With Mi Hermano (quite literally)

by SugaNymph



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Attempt at Humor, Ben Hargreeves is Alive, Beta Needed, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I'm desperate, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Past Lives, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Self-Indulgent, Young, author sucks at editing, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaNymph/pseuds/SugaNymph
Summary: Klaus loves to hangout with his brothers. Today he experienced it quite literally with his fffavvooorrriitteee (don't tell Ben) tiny bro Five...This is before Five tried to time travel; they're quite young.





	Hanging With Mi Hermano (quite literally)

**Author's Note:**

> Just saying before anyone kills me, I don't quite like Luther. and Allison. and obviously Reginald. lol  
> They are like 9-10  
> and just for the sake of it please think that their powers started appearing now though i initially wrote with them being 7-8  
> but smthing happened and just  
> its a mess alrite?  
> (I typed it down on my phone while I had to prepare for my exam tmrw so pls excuse any overlooked mistake or typo, I'll get back to editing after exams)  
> DESPERATE PLEA: I NEED A BETA READER PLEASE I CAN'T FUNCTION! I mainly write for Bangtan Sonyeondan, Fairy Tail, MCU and now TUA.  
> PLEASE HELP! if you could help beta only this one-shot I'll be glad as i ever will be !  
> THANK YOU!

Five knew everything was going to go to shit the moment Diego saw Luther. The other boy was holding his blistered bleeding hands on his lap, sniffles coming from his otherwise still form.

Luther definitely deserved what was coming his way, Five thought, barely suppressing the shit eating grin trying to take over his face. Holding the glass containing iced water firmly between his hands, he headed towards where Diego was on his bed.

"Here, it will help with the blisters,"

Diego extended his arms, wincing when he tried to move his fingers. Taking pity on the other Five motioned for him to stop, placing the glass on the floor beside the bed and leaving the room to find a stool.

While his brother was out doing whatever he was, Diego took in the state of his hands like he had been doing for the past 15 minutes. He was going to beat the crap out of that kiss ass daddy's boy Luther the moment he came across them. He involuntarily tensed up in anger making the muscles in his arms to rebel in pain.

"Oww," Curse his luck he couldn't even massage his muscles to relieve the strain a but. All because the obedient, kiss-ass Number One had to be his irritating self. Once his hands get better he was going to stab that oaf in his fkin dick.

\- + -

Five debated whom to bother first. Vanya was having her Violin lesson with mum so he couldn't go there or ask for mum's help. Pogo is with Reginald and he wasn't an idiot to go and disturb them. No way he was going to even try Luther or Allison's rooms, he would rather jump himself out of existence than see his siblings lick each other's faces. He cringed hard at the mental image, pitying poor Vanya who had once stumbled upon them nearly ki- nah, not going there.

That left Ben and Klaus and knowing them they were probably braiding each other's hair. He walked over to Klaus' room, knocking on the door because he was a polite, well-mannered person unlike the being inhabiting this room.

"It's safe, you can enter," came the voice of Number Four, so Five did and immediately wished he hadn't.

"Klaus what are you doing!?" he nearly screeched, looking at the other boy hanging from a beam, mid-air. Ben was throwing him desperate looks from where was standing on the bed and trying to reach the lanky being he was blessed, note the sarcasm please, to call his brother. More like a bother.

He bemoaned his existence, groaning as Ben explained how they ended up in this situation.

"He levitated! Like one moment we are just sitting and he's telling me about this cat he met in the basement and then whoosh!" Ben threw his hands up in a crude imitation of how Klaus seemingly just flew off, "he just went up! And and he got stuck on the ceiling!"

"Beennnn my arms hurt hellppp!"

"Hush Klaus, I'm trying," the other chided before facing Five once again who was holding his head in his hands, "And then he just suddenly got unstuck? And fell down and held the beam and now we are here!"

Five considered poking the séance with a stick till he eventually fell down, he was notoriously ticklish you see.

"Do we realllly have to get him down though?" he asked, completely poker-faced.

Klaus shot him an affronted look that was a mix of both shock and betrayal, "How could you even think that mi hermano! Don't you love me? I'm the only reason your life isn't dreary and worthless, you know,"

"You're more of a headache," Ben piped up, though smiling goofily to let the other know he was only kidding. He and Klaus had become closer over the past few months when their respective powers showed themselves. No one else understood the raw fear of having monsters residing inside his body, always fighting to take over, aside from Klaus. In turn, he tried his best to never let his brother be alone where the ever-present ghosts, spirits, and demons could drive him insane.

His attention was snatched when he heard Five let out a long-suffering sigh. That guy never let his strong exterior down which had many others, even their own siblings, misunderstand him. He hid a smile when he saw him gathering his energy in his hands. Always such a caring softie, he mused.

"Am going to try and jump up there, just hold on," he instructed, Klaus swinging his legs and nodding rapidly in confirmation.

He felt the pull of the warp, feeling his atoms disperse and re-converge as he appeared on top of the beam his brother was hanging down from. "SHIT!" He barely caught onto the beam before he toppled over backward to his impending doom. He hadn't wanted to appear on top of it!

"FIVE!"

He looked down at Ben, and oh boy was this place high, who was shooting him panicked looks, flailing around on the bed.

Right at that moment, the door to the room was thrown open, revealing a frantic Diego. He paused on the door-step, gobsmacked when his gaze fell on the two boys stuck on the beam for their dear lives.

"The hell you guys do-doing!? You c-c-can fall do-down and h-h-h-hurt yourself!"

"It's not as if I fancy breaking my bones! I came up because this buffoon decided to play monkey bars and couldn't get down on his own like a baby!" Five rebutted, annoyed and half scared for his life.

"My arms hurt guys! Do something fast please!" Klaus whined, pouting at the two looking up at them, "Holy hell Diego!"

"W-what?"

"Your hands, dude! What happened? That looks so painfuull,"

Five snorted, "Ask the oh so great Number One,"

"Luther? He did this to you?" Ben questioned, jumping down from the bed and standing in front of his brother, "You guys fought again?"

Diego let Ben examine his injuries; he at least knew basic first aid what with the destructive nature of his power, unlike him and Five who thought they would just dip his hands in freezing water until they went numb.

"I found m-m-my pow-e-er,"

"Seriously!?" Klaus exclaimed, excitedly moving his body in the air causing the beam to shake. Five yelped, holding on for dear life all the while glaring at his brother.

"Stop! Klaus we' fall down stop!"

"Yeah! My aim never g-goes w-wro-o-ong!"

"Then how come Luther..?" Ben inquired, wetting a piece of the cotton pad to clean his hands of the dirt and little bits of dried blood.

"That bitch told Reginald,"

"Five! Language!"

"You're one to talk Klaus!"

"You want to sit on the naughty step young boy?"

"We're literally the same age!"

Diego snorted, causing Ben to let out a little laugh.

"Why didn't you just, you know, get mom? To help you down?" he questioned, wincing when Ben accidentally put too much pressure on one of the cuts. He apologized softly, not pausing in his task, changing pads often so nothing would get infected.

"It's Vanya's lesson time, mom had me clean the whole kitchen floor when I once accidentally disturbed them," Klaus said petulantly, remembering the hours of just sweeping and misery.

As if summoned from hearing someone bad-mouth her, Grace appeared at the door, Vanya's small figure huddling quietly behind her with her Violin clutched in her hands.

"Children, may I ask what naughty things are you up to?"

Vanya made eye contact with Five and gasped, "You will hurt yourself!" the little girl squeaked out, looking at the two in fear for their well being.

"Oh my, what mess have you boys got yourselves into," she sighed, her gaze shifting from the two boys on the beam to the two who had wet cotton pads strewn about them.

"Vanya, be a dear and please help Ben clear out this trash,"

Vanya nodded, placing her violin on the desk before bending down on the floor to help Ben pick up the swabs strewn about.

"Wash your hands thoroughly children, with some antiseptic, please? Wouldn't want to get an infection, right?"

  
"Yes, mum,"

  
Facing Diego Grace led him away from the bed, "That looks painful my dear, I'll be right back with you to heal your booboos but before I need to help your brothers down, alright?"

  
Diego nodded, watching as she patted his head before proceeding to stand up on the bed with all the grace of a swan.

  
"Mom you're the best!" Klaus cheered, latching onto her neck once she had plucked him off the beam.

  
Grace smiled, beckoning him to get down, which he did but not before pecking her on her cheek, "Why, thank you, my dear. We will look at your hands too but first I need to help little Five down,"

  
Klaus grinned wide, skipping over to where Diego was standing now with Ben and Vanya.

Grace shot a soothing smile at Five, "Honey, can you please move a bit towards me? I can't reach you there,"

Five sent a glance at his siblings in the corner, Klaus cheering him on, and then to where mum was, stretching her arms towards him as far as she could while standing on the bed's edge. He slowly started dragging himself across the barely 6-inch wide beam, not looking down.

  
"Just a bit more, honey,"

  
He made eye contact with Vanya who urged him to go forward.

  
Just as he was extending his arm towards mum, his powers went to shit. He felt himself being tugged, separating and converging before he came face to face with the fast approaching floor and smacked down with a loud thump.

  
"Five!"

  
"Oh my god, Mom is he dead? Will his ghost follow me too?!"

  
"Oh my, Five!"

  
Pushing himself up, he winced as a dull twinge of pain racked through his body. He felt Grace picking him up, brushing his hair back from his face, feeling for lumps on his head.

  
"Mum, is he alright?" Vanya's soft voice piped up from the ruckus of his brothers' incessant queries.

  
"'M alright," he replied, sending a reassuring smile to his sister.

  
"Oh thank god, I wouldn't have to deal with your fussy butt spirit following me everywhere,"

  
"Klaus, do you want to clean the kitchen once again?"

  
"No mum," Five could hear the pouting Klaus was doing through his voice. His head throbbed both from the fall and using his power twice in an expanse of barely an hour. He kept his eyes closed and snuggled into his mum's shoulder, image and reputation be damned.

  
He felt her hand rubbing his back lightly, making him feel drowsy and comfortable.

  
"Let's go and get you kids patched up, yes?"

  
"Yes, mom,"

  
"Vanya, Ben, would you like to be my nurses?"

  
Vanya smiled, sharing a glance with Ben who nodded at her with a small smile, "Of course mum,"

  
"Can I get a nurse hat mom?" Klaus piped up, rushing to follow his mom and his siblings.

  
Grace shot him a glance before nodding with her ever-present smile, "Of course, but only if you'll be a good patient, alright?"

  
"Yaay!"

**Author's Note:**

> I love these 6 to bits if it wasn't obvious lol


End file.
